Usagi Evil?
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." -Newton. When Usagi is late for a battle, the Senshi and Mamoru turn their backs on her. one moment can change everythin.g Major revisions have been made
1. Changes

**Author's note: So I know it's been a long time since I worked on this, but a few weeks ago I came across old revisions of chapters so I decided to re-revise and finally put them up. The chapters have changed quite a bit. So sorry for the wait!**

**It's simple I do not own Sailor Moon never have and never will. Warning dark theme mentioned in this chapter**

A dark ominous cloud loomed over the unusually quiet streets of Tokyo, its' residents inside their homes or offices not wanting to venture outside to find what awaits them in the dark. The hot humid air begins to crackle as lightning strikes across the sky allowing a shadow to dance across a shop window followed by the sounds of shoes hitting the pavement and heavy breathing.

Usagi Tsukino was running for her life. A quick glance behind her showed that nothing was following her, breathing out a sigh of relief. As she turned back around however a look of complete and utter terror graced her face standing in front of her was Prince Demand. The prince of darkness, the one who had tried to kill her friends and family, the one who would destroy Crystal Tokyo, and the one who had just raped her.

"L-Leave me alone, what do you want with me?" Usagi screamed at her tormentor, hurt and anger crossed her features as tears began to surface in her eyes. Demand felt his heart ache for the woman he loved but he did not show it; instead he gave her a terrifying smile.

"Why, my princess is it not customary here on this planet that after a moment of intimacy a couple is to speak sweet nothings to each other?" His grin grew ear to ear as he went to caress Usagi's cheek. She wretched herself away from him and a fiery anger rose in her.

"What you did to me was not a moment of intimacy! You defiled me, and took away the most precious thing I owned-"

"I took nothing Usagi." Demand interrupted anger now in his voice and triumph in his eyes

"I was given what was rightfully mine. Are so worried that your precious Endymion will not want you after this? Good, he doesn't deserve you, I do and soon you shall see that I am right." With that Demand disappeared leaving Usagi alone.

Unable to handle it any longer Usagi's legs began to shake as she falls and crumbles onto the side walk, just as the rain came crashing down. Tears rushed down her face mixing with the rain water, she stays like this for a while before she finally realizes that her communicator was going off. Somewhere in the back of her mind Usagi wondered how long it had been flashing as she reached for it. She barely had time to answer it when Ries' voice is yelling from the other end.

"Sailor Moon get down here now! We need your help we are in the park." Her voice was frantic and angry something bad was going on. As the communicator went dead Usagi slowly began to rise to her feet. Her body was in pain as well as in shock; she felt her energy completely drained. Yet, she began to run; the park was on the other side of town near her home. If she had just stayed home that night none of this would have happened she thought bitterly, she would have been at the fight already and more importantly she would have still been a virgin. She shook these thoughts out of her head as she reached the park.

Transforming into Sailor Moon she raced through the gateway and once again her face was a mask of terror. Sailor Mars was laying over the remains of a park bench, Jupiter, was in a mangled mess of metal that was once a jungle gym. Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Kamen were still fighting giving it everything that they had, while Mercury was protecting Chibi Usa.

Sailor Moon's first instinct was to run to Chibi Usa, however just as she began heading that direction Sailor Venus was hit with an energy blast. Skidding across the gravel Venus finally stopped and laid unconscious blood seeping from her head.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled as she turned to face the droid.

It was one of the ugliest droids that Sailor Moon had ever faced; it looked like it came out of the fiery pits of hell itself. Tuxedo Kamen dodged another energy blast but was unable to block the punch that came right after, as he dropped back the droid turned its attention toward Sailor Moon a malicious smile formed as it began its assault on her. Sailor Moon tried to dodge and for a while was doing a pretty good job at it until the droid was close enough to her to speak without having the others hear.

"Had a fun night with the boss man Princess?" the droid grinned as Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock.

"How-how did you know?" she blurted out as the images came rushing toward the front of her mind, she was distracted long enough for the droid to grip her in a choke hold lifting Sailor Moon high in the air she laughed as Sailor Moon grasped and struggled to breathe. Tuxedo Kamen rushed forward and the droid used that moment to throw Sailor Moon into the oncoming hero. As they both collided the droid finally turned her attention to the last Sailor Senshi who was guarding her prize. As Mercury threw out the strongest attack she had the droid simply dodged and disappeared before reappearing behind Mercury and grabbing Chibi Usa. As she whirled around to kick Mercury clear across the field however she was met with a flurry of roses as they cut and sliced their way through her red skin Sailor Moon came up from behind.

Using her body as a ramming device Sailor Moon slammed against the droid causing both to fall to the ground in that moment the droid let go of Chibi Usa to catch herself, effectively giving Tuxedo Kamen enough time to swoop in and grab her. Once they were out of the way Sailor Moon slowly rose and delivered the final blow as she yelled out "Moon Princess Halation" as she watched the droid disintegrate into nothing more than sand she felt the power drain out of her once more that night as she de transformed and fell to her knees physically to exhausted to stand.

Looking around she noticed Mercury trying to get Jupiter out of the scrap of metal and Mars lifting Venus onto a park bench. Usagi felt relief as she heard Mercury yell to Mars that Venus and Jupiter would be ok. Mars nodded her head before de transforming and turning on her heels to stomp over to Usagi. Before Usagi could apologies for being late however she felt a hard searing blow swipe across her face from where Rei Hino had just slapped her.

"Where were you?" she demanded. "We almost died tonight do you not get that Usagi? Look at Makoto and Minako they are unconscious and it could have been even worse than that!"

Usagi stared into Rei's eyes and could see what she could only describe as pure hate, and disappointment. As if that wasn't bad enough Usagi only had to look at Mamoru who had also de transformed and see the anger and disbelief in his eyes as he held onto their daughter. That Usagi thought hurt worse than the slap.

"Usagi where were you?" Rei demanded again Usagi looked down to the ground as she replayed everything once more the shock of being grabbed from behind, the fear of knowing what was going to happen, the pain of it, the humiliation, everything. Usagi could not bear to say what had kept her away disgusted with herself and for fear of rejection. But as she began to apologies for it, saying she couldn't say why Rei just lifted her hand up to silence her.

"Usagi, if you cannot take your precious time away from sleeping, or watching television or eating or whatever the hell it is you do. To help us defeat these monsters maybe you should just hand over your broach."

"What?" Usagi could not believe what she was hearing she looked from Rei to Ami who had walked over at some point. Ami looked back at her with pity and Usagi wanted to throw up.

"Look Usagi you can't blame us, like I said we could have died today, and what about Chibi Usa hmm you almost let that thing take her away! We think that you should hand over leadership to Ami Usagi." Usagi's head whipped back towards Ami but this time Ami looked everywhere but Usagi. Tears threatened to fall but Usagi pushed past them this was all so much. She wanted nothing more than to crawl away from the pain and the hate, and just sleep through eternity if she could. Usagi numbly nodded her head nothing making sense as she handed over her broach and watched as Rei and Ami went back toward the other girls to carry them home. Usagi watched them leave before turning her attention to Mamoru who was beginning to walk away.

"Mamo-chan wait!" she cried out as she struggled to get up and raced to get in front of him blocking his exit. He stopped but when Usagi went to grab hold of Chibi Usa he blocked her however with his shoulder. "Mamo-chan I-"

"No Usagi, Rei is right. You put our daughter endanger tonight! How could you do that?" He looked at her in crudely as he shook his head as to sift through the words he wanted to say and what he should say before finally speaking again.

"Look Usagi I don't know if finding out Chibi Usa is your daughter that's making you act this way or not but I can't let this continue. I think it's best if we aren't with each other for the time being until Chibi Usa is safe. I can't deal with two children at once Usagi." His words were like daggers he only thought of her as a troublesome kid?

"Mamo-chan you don't mean that! I'm sorry I-"

"Enough Usagi stop whining like a child and grow up this is exactly why I'm doing this. Also I don't think you should see Chibi Usa for the time being until you are more responsible." With that Mamoru walked away from Usagi not turning back to see if she was alright. Usagi let the tears fall freely now she shook with heavy sobs as she stood there all alone. Mamoru had abandoned her, and so had her friends. They all thought she was unworthy and they were right.

Maybe it was for the best if she couldn't keep herself safe how could she keep her loved ones safe? As she slowly began her way home she felt herself become more and more depressed. She was just a block away from her house when once again she felt his horrible presence. Turning around there was Prince Demand again looking victorious as he floated toward her. Usagi opened her mouth to scream but he was faster. His gloved hand covered her mouth and his other pulling her closer to him. Fear rushed through her body as the movements were the exact same as they had been earlier that day. He was going to rape her again she just knew it. However one look in his eyes and her drive was gone. What was the point? It was not as if he could take anything else from her as she let herself accept this, her vision blurred as she slowly drifted into darkness.

**Well that is the revision of the first chapter quite a bit has changed as you can see for the better, I hope it's much more mature than when I first wrote it all those years ago.**


	2. Changes 2

**Author Note: here's chapter 2, and again I do not own Sailor Moon**

Motoki sighed as he glanced up from wiping off the countertop for what was probably the hundredth time that day. Looking out the arcade window he doubted he was going to have very many if any customers today. Cursing his luck at being stuck in this lonely place, in the middle of one of the worst storms Tokyo had seen in years he contemplated just closing up and going back upstairs when he heard the familiar ring of the door chime. Glancing up his day brightened considerably as his favorite customer came rushing in.

Usagi Tsukino, stood at the door and placed her coat on the rack. As she turned back to Motoki he took in the rain drenched hair. Suddenly remembering the storm outside Motoki grabbed an extra towel from behind the counter and rushed to his young friend.

"Usagi what are you doing here? You should be at home not bracing the storm!" He handed her the towel before leading her back to the bar and sitting her on a stool. Usagi gratefully took the towel before answering.

"I know I just felt like I had to get of the house, you know have a little down time." Motoki nodded his head understanding the need to get away from family at Usagi's age. It was when he asked if the girls and Mamarou were meeting here as well that he saw the sadness in Usagi's eyes when she just shook her head no; he felt it too intrusive to ask why. Instead he gave her a dazzling smile before patting her arm and starting the process of making hot coco for the both of them. As they talked Usagi continued to dry off her hair and it was then that Motoki actually noticed its style, gone were the traditional odagonas and in their place was long locks of hair flowing down her back free of entrapment. Overcome with curiosity Motoki asked why, but when she replied with that same sad look in her eyes, that she felt a need for a change he dropped it once more. As he handed her, her hot chocolate his door chimed once again and in walked Mamoru and the girls.

An awkward and uncomfortable silence encased the arcade as the occupants realized each other's presence. Motoki noticing the tension started to greet the new arrivals when Usagi suddenly jumps up from her seat placing money on the table and said a hasty goodbye to Motoki before making a quick exit pushing past the group who looks down shamefully. As Usagi passes through the arcade doors Minako's voice raises through the bodies as she cries

"Usagi wait!" Minako races out into the storm trying to chase after her best friend. Motoki gives a questioning look to the group before Makoto makes her way from the remaining members a look of disgust gracing her face as she moved to sit in Usagi's previous seat.

"Makoto what's going on?" Motoki tries again more confused than ever before

"Ask them, I'm too angry to talk about it." Makoto replied as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek still not looking at the others who by now had sat at a booth as far from the couple as they could get.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on he-" once again Motoki was interrupted when Minako came thundering back in rain drenched and by all accounts frightening she marched back towards the booth as she glared at the people shuffling around in their seats.

"Well she wouldn't stop to talk to me. Do you see what you guys have done? Are you happy now?" Minako all but barked out at her companions with pure anger in her eyes. Like any child from Venus Minako felt and showed all forms of passion and right now fury was upon her.

"Usagi is the greatest friend any of us could ask for! The fact that you can disregard that and treat her the way you did last night is totally inexcusable." This time however Rei looked up a challenge in her eyes.

"Well what about last night Minako? That was the final straw! What if something worse had happen to you or Makoto huh? What then?"

"Wait what happened to you last night?" Motoki asked worriedly as he began inspecting Makoto for any damage. Noting a deep purple bruise on her leg he was about to voice his concern before Makoto placed her hands on either side of his face making him look into her eyes which softened as she told him that she was fine now. Knowing that Makoto would never lie to him nodded his head sitting back down and keeping her hands in his. Once the display of affection was over Minako who had watched with a secret smile quickly remembered the situation at hand and whirled around to face the three people she would most like to run away from.

"We are Sailor Senshi Rei that is part of the job description."

"Well I'm tired of Usagi's disregard of everything! For once I would like a leader who would act like a leader not some cry baby!"

"You have no idea what she goes through do you? Have you ever really tried to understand what Usagi deals with? She hides what she really goes through because she doesn't want to be a bother to the rest of us. Do you know why she always sleeps in and is running late? It's because she wakes up every night from visions of us dying on the Moon Kingdom. She sees' everything, the attack, the battles, her peoples suffering. If that wasn't enough she is reminded constantly that her own mother gave her life so that she could live a happier life. You don't understand the guilt she feels!" Minako then turned to Mamoru while Rei sat there in disbelief.

"And you Mamoru how could you turn your back on her? She loves you and you treat her like that? Don't even give me any crap about Usagi being careless with Chibi Usa. Usagi would give her life for that kid, and you know it!" she now was jabbing an accusing finger into his chest as she continued.

"Besides Mamoru weren't you just told by your future self that Usagi and you must stand together now more than ever?" With that Minako turned whipping her golden hair back as she began to walk away before stopping and throwing one last comment over her shoulder.

"By the way, the next time you two decide you want to pick a new leader you might want to check with everyone else or more specifically those who out ranks you. Remember who has been a Senshi longest here on earth, and remember who it was in the days of the Moon Kingdom who lead the Senshi." Rei and Ami looked at each other then had the good graces to blush and look away however when the bell chimed once again they looked up to find the Senshi of love gone.

"I never knew." Rei whispered tears threatening to fall as she shook her head what had she done? She thought to herself an all new wave of self-loathing crashing over her.

"How where we to know? She never out right said anything." Ami tried to reason logically but did not believe her own words.

"She didn't have to tell. If you had taken the time you would have realized it on your own." Makoto said with pitty in her eyes she slowly got up and Kissed Motoki on the cheek, promising to call as soon as she got home. Once she was gone Ami and Rei wasted no time in leaving quietly whispering back and forth with each other no doubt coming up with ways to apologies to Usagi. When it was just Motoki and Mamoru left the later sighed as he slide into the booth facing Mamoru he passed his longtime friend a cup of black coffee. By the looks of it he needed it.

"You want to talk about it?"

"What have I done Motoki? It was like I was in a trance; it wasn't until after I had said what I did that I snapped out of it. You should have seen the look she gave me. It was as if I had slapped her. I might as well have with what I said to her. God I'm such an idiot!" Mamoru's hands threaded into his hair as he racked it back away from his forehead. Motoki just looked on sadly.

"Chibi Usa won't talk to me either now, I hadn't realized that she was awake when it all happened. What if she hates me now? Motoki I can't have my daughter hate me."

"Mamoru she doesn't hate you, she's just upset that the two of you got into a fight I'm sure."

"Really?" Mamoru asked hope in his voice and eyes Motoki had never seen his friend like this before. And, while he was angry at how Mamoru and the girls treated Usagi who he thought of as basically his sister he couldn't stand seeing his best friend in such distress.

"Believe me Mamoru just go talk to Usagi apologize and beg for her forgiveness and everything will be good as new."

"Yeah you're right." A hopeful smile flashed across Mamoru's face as he jumped up and headed toward the door but stopped when Motoki called out after him turning around he raised his left eyebrow in questioning.

"Yes?"

"If you ever hurt my sister again I will kill you." Motoki said calmly but he gave Mamoru a hard look

"There will never be a reason to again I promise." Mamoru replied back with the same intensity before the same smile cracked across his face as he ran out of the arcade leaving Motoki by himself once more.

**So that's chapter 2! The next chapter will be when things start to get moving. And yes, Motoki knows about Mamoru and the girls. And yes he is in a relationship with Makoto, I am well aware that this does not happen and I hope people won't complain about it, it's a fanfiction :) Also I have chapter three basically done I just have to type it up and re read it from there. I should have it up within 2 weeks.**


End file.
